


To Live (I must be a Devil)

by lunarperigee (nilavu)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Vampires, literally wrote this just now because of the teaser for devil, oneus storyline au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilavu/pseuds/lunarperigee
Summary: This moment they had gotten was a small reprieve. Sleep would beckon again and they would stumble into her arms. But before that, they had their choice to make. To be, to live- they would need to die again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	To Live (I must be a Devil)

He glanced at the innocuous-looking goblet in front of him, placed down on the table with a quiet 'clunk.' His throat was parched. The red liquid that splashed gently inside was in sharp contrast to the white cloth laid over the dark, wooden table. He followed the hand that set it down up to the face he had seen for so long, weary and sad, and for once betraying the years it had seen. 

This had never crossed their mind, before. They never thought they would end up like this. All those years ago, when the sun had fallen, they had promised one another, had promised themselves under the light of the moon. They had fought- both themselves and others- to keep that promise. And now, it would all be broken.

None of them had taken a sip from the goblet yet, each sitting at their own place at the table, just like they had all those years ago. The smiles that had once bloomed on their faces were now gone, replaced with the dread of what was to come. None reached out a hand for the goblet.

He remembered the child, barely up to his waist, eyes filled with tears and the innocence that was stolen from him. He remembered the people they once called friends, once thought of as loyal, once would have trusted to have their backs. He remembered, most of all, the curse, the first day spent in agony at the ray of light that had pierced into their heart. He remembered the night Helios had forsaken them and turned them into creatures of the night.

What they had feared would happen, had promised would never happen, was about to happen. Was this what they had fought for? 

His throat was sore. It hurt.

It would never happen, they had held on this long, hadn't they?

But he felt the venom that Helios sent rush through his veins. He had no beating heart, he had no warm blood. But he needed it, just as he knew the others did too. 

In these golden remains, everything hurt. Sleep beckoned holding the hands of time. And they slept. It was torture and cruelty, and sometimes he had thought it would be better if they had lain there, parched and thirsty, rather than reliving the past- the days when the blood that rushed through their veins was as alive as the birds in the sky and as light as the rays that pierced through the leaves. 

This moment they had gotten was a small reprieve. Sleep would beckon again and they would stumble into her arms. But before that, they had their choice to make. To be, to live- they would need to die again, their souls would be destroyed as much as the blood they needed.

They would need to become the monsters they had been cursed to be. 

There was a smaller goblet in front of him now, just as there was in front of each of them. 

He reaches out for it, closes his eyes, and takes a sip.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this after thinking too much about ONEUS' storyline and re-watching the teaser for the umpteenth time. I can't wait for it!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ikeonheek)


End file.
